


Mistakes

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mistake could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A soft wave of relief and ease washed off Nishinoya as his body began to cool from his heat. The worst of it was over, and hopefully, he’d be able to take the next round on his own. Asahi was great help and all, but they were still so young and neither of them wanted to make a mistake.

Nishinoya took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as Asahi shifted on the bed. Asahi’s smell of fallen leaves and crisp winter air was borderline erotic for Nishinoya, but he needed to calm down and not get more excited. Suddenly, Nishinoya heard a sharp gasp from Asahi, but he was still trying to get his body to relax, until he heard the words, “Noya, don’t be mad.”

“Hmmm…?” Nishinoya opened his eyes, it looked like Asahi was holding something in his hands but he couldn’t quite see what it was from the angle he was in, “That’s an interesting thing to say afterward, what’s up?”  
  
“The condom broke.”

“What?” Nishinoya heard every word Asahi had said, he just wanted to make sure he heard it right so he repeated, “The what?”

“The condom broke,” Asahi glanced down at his penis, he was still wearing the condom which was ripped at the tip,  “I-it’s -- there’s a --a, it’s a hole.”

Nishinoya let out a huge breath of air through his nose, his eyes darted up to Asahi, to his dick, back up to Asahi before punching him the shoulder and turning away. 

“Nishi --”

Nishnoya let out a loud sigh and fell back into the bed as a sea of curses erupted from his mouth. Asahi sat quietly, feeling extremely guilty for what had just happened. 

“It’s not your fault Asahi.” Nishinoya picked up on the nervous energy the alpha was emitting. Even though they were still courting, and hadn’t bonded yet, they were still able to pick up on one another’s feelings from time to time, “It will be okay.”

Asahi placed a hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder, “What do you mean?”

“I can’t get pregnant, I’m still in high school and…”

“You wont be able to play volleyball if you’re pregnant.” despite not yet having a bonded with Nishinoya, Asahi could feel his discomfort, it was heavy in his voice, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think it would -- this hasn’t happened --”

“It will be fine!” Nishinoya said with obviously wavering confidence, his voice was unsteady, “No one gets pregnant the first time right, and...and my heats are irregular anyways so...”

“Yuu, it’s okay to be scared.”

“I’m not -- I’m not scared.” Nishinoya insisted, sitting up and letting out another loud sigh, “It’s gonna be a loooong few weeks, huh?”

“Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Everything okay, Asahi?” Nishinoya’s mother asked, he was helping her wash dishes while Nishinoya was at school, and he had broken one, “Are you fighting with Yuu, you’re always more nervous about everything when you two are fighting.”  
  
“Um…” Asahi didn’t want to say a condom had broken, he knelt down and carefully cupped the shards of plate in his palms, “Yeah, sort of.”

It’s not that they were fighting, it was Nishinoya being more distant than usual. Ever since the condom had broken, there had been a low vibration of tension between the two. Hugs were quick, and kisses were swift and without any longing or passion. Touches were brief, and to Asahi, he felt as if the only reason Nishinoya would hold his hand or rest his head on his shoulder was because it was something they did regularly. There was no romantic reason behind it. 

It had been a week. 

A week of ever growing distance, and every time Asahi looked up at Nishinoya’s mom he thought of a broken bond, and the fear that Nishinoya wouldn’t want to be with him anymore. They hadn’t bonded yet, but losing Nishinoya would feel like breaking -- broken condom, broken plate, broken bond, everything was broken.

Broken.

Breaking.

Asahi didn’t want to lose Nishinoya.

“You spend a lot more time here than you do at home, don’t you?” Nishinoya’s mother interrupted Asahi’s spiraling thoughts.

“Yes.”

“I haven’t told Yuu this yet, but why don’t you move in with us?”

Asahi stared at her for a few seconds, “I’d love too, but how would I pay you, I haven’t --”  
  
“You’ll work for me, at my bakery.” she paused for a bit, to examine Asahi’s expression, trying to figure out if he would take her offer, “So, will you, you don’t have to decide right away -- maybe talk to Yuu about it, but he’s always a lot more happier when you’re around and I’m sure you feel the same.”

It was unconventional for an alpha to move into the home of an omega, it’s usually the other way around. However, Ashai often felt that Nishinoya was an alpha who happened to go into heats instead of rutts. 

“Um, yes, I’ll accept your offer.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

“You feel any different?” Tanaka asked, during lunch, “Do you think you’re pregnant?”

“No I don’t feel different, and no I’m not,” Nishinoya paused, then stumbled on his words, “I don’t think I am, because I’m not -- so, no.”  
“I’m going to have to pull you out of games if you are.” Ennoshita said, putting a hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder, it was a soft, comforting gesture, “Have you taken a test?”

“It’s only been a week, too soon to tell.” Nishinoya crossed his arms and pulled his knees up against his chest, he really didn’t want to be apart of the conversation, “Besides, I doubt anything happened, the tear wasn’t even that big and what are the odds of anything happening the first time they don’t use a condom or have a condom break or, just whatever.”

“It happens, Nishinoya.” Ennoshita urged, concern edged his voice, “It happens all the time, and it’s not your fault, or Asahi’s -- it will be okay, maybe go to the nurse?”  
“What’s the nurse going to do?” Nishinoya stood up.

“Noya --”

“She can’t do anything, it’s only been a week and even if I was pregnant she wouldn’t be able to do anything!”

Tanaka stood up, “We’re just worried about you, you’ve been off this whole week, you’re sleeping a lot more in class and during practice you’re not --”

“I’ve just been thinking a lot, okay!” Nishinoya shouted. 

“If something is bothering you then talk to us, you don’t have to think about it on your own!”

“I am talking!”

“No, you’re not you’re trying to ignore --”

“Tanaka, I’m going to go home, since I’m doing so bad at school and at practice what’s the point of being here?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Nishinoya, don’t go I need you at practice today!”

Nishinoya didn’t respond, he gathered his things and left. 

Tanaka and Ennoshita exchanged worried looks, “I’m going to text Asahi.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

“Noya’s skipping the rest of the day at school.” Asahi said outloud to Nishinoya’s mother, he had received a text from Tanaka explaining everything that had happened that afternoon. 

Nishinoya’s mom shifted on her feet and crossed her arms much in the way that her son does when he’s annoyed, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, he --” Asahi stopped himself from saying too much and instead suggested, “Let me talk to him.”

Asahi waited outside, nerves constricted his lungs as he thought about what he wanted to say to Nishinoya. The way Tanaka had described Nishinoya behavior was that he was angry about everything. Angry and emotional.

Asahi waited outside until he saw Nishinoya walking toward the house. As soon as he saw the figure he bolted toward him, his emotions breaking, breaking, breaking, he wrapped Nishinoya in a tight embrace and apologized, “I’m so sorry the condom broke --”

“--it wasn’t your fault--”  
  
“--I’m still sorry, Yuu, I’m sorry, I know you’re mad --”

“--Asahi--”

Asahi and Nishinoya are both very emotional people, often times showing their emotions in different ways. Asahi released himself from Nishinoya, he turned around and began sobbing. Asahi knew it wasn’t his fault, but he felt as if he had broken Nishinoya’s trust to not to impregnate him while they were still so young. Asahi was scared because he didn’t trust himself enough to raise a child. Nishinoya wasn’t scared because he knew no matter what happened Asahi would take care of him. However, Nishinoya was agitated about the turn of events because he wasn’t ready to be a parent.

Nishinoya didn’t want their hug to end, he didn’t want Asahi to turn away from him either. He wrapped his arms around Asahi’s waist from the back and rested his cheek against the alpha’s spine. He could feel each hitching breath, and lung seizing cries. 

“It’ll be okay.” Nishinoya promised, “Everything is going to be fine, right now, things might be a little rocky, but they’ll be okay.”

“Yuu, I’m scared.”

“Asahi -- Asahi, turn around and look at me.”

Asahi did, he turned around and looked at Nishinoya in the eyes. He noticed a slight redness to them, almost like he had been crying or he was about to. 

Nishinoya grasped Asahi’s hands, he kissed his knuckles and then peered up at him, “I’m not scared because I have you, and if there happens to be a baby in the near future then --,” Nishinoya glanced away for a short second and bit down on his lip because the thought of a baby was not something he wanted so soon but if Asahi was with him, it would be okay, “--then, we’ll take care of it together.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You doubt yourself too much Asahi,” Nishinoya pulled on Asahi’s hand and led the way back to his home, “I don’t want our children to be doubtful of themselves and afraid of everything just because their dad is.”  
  
Asahi laughed, it was weak, but it was enough, “You’re the best, Yuu.”

“Well, if I’m the best then why don’t we bond tonight?” 

Asahi stopped walking, each word was electrified, it felt like his heart was being jolted by a defibrillator.

Bond.

To bring together.

To fix something that was a broken.

“Asahi?”

“Yes, let’s bond.”


	3. Chapter 3

As Nishinoya and Asahi entered the home, the omega was surprised to see his mother waiting for him.. Her mouth was a tight line, and it was obvious she was not pleased at seeing her son home from school so soon. 

“Why are you skipping, Yuu?” she asked immediately, her voice was sharp, each word cutting the air.  
“Oh, I wasn’t feeling good.” Nishinoya tried to explain, he hooked his arm around Asahi’s waist, “There was a really hard test and now I have a headache.”

Nishinoya’s mom laughed and slapped her son the shoulder, “I know when you’re lying to me, but I’m going to spare you for now because I’ve got some good news.”

“What kind of news?” Nishinoya peered up at Asahi and then back at his mother.

“Well, I was just on the phone with Asahi’s parents and --”

A million thoughts ravaged through Nishinoya’s mind at the thought of his mom talking to Asahi’s parents who he had only met a handful of times. They were a strict couple, and a little more traditional than Nishinoya would expect. Hearing that his mom was speaking to them about something automatically made him nervous.

“--he’ll be working for me and moving in the guest bedroom next to yours.”

“You are, Asahi?” Nishinoya let go of his boyfriend and stared up at him, “You’re moving in?”

“Yeah, well, I’m already here more than I am at my own home so…”

Nishinoya gasped, and joyfully hugged Asahi.

“If you keep skipping class I’ll send Asahi back home.” 

“I promise I won’t, Mom!”

Asahi stayed at the house through the rest of the day, and was planning to spend the night there too. Nishinoya’s mom had gone to sleep and the pair were sitting on what would be Asahi’s bed. The room was nearly empty, with only a desk, a lamp, an empty bookshelf, and now, Nishinoya’s school bag. 

No one knew they were going to bond that night. Since they were courting, bonding was bound to happen at some point, and that some point had arrived. 

Nishinoya’s mind wasn’t on his school assignments, it was on Asahi who was sitting right beside him. Nishinoya glanced away from his worksheets and traced the profile of his alpha’s face. Nishinoya studied the way his lips moved when he spoke as he was trying to explain small details of the assignment that he had done the previous year. Asahi’s voice was like a waterfall washing over Nishinoya, he could listen to him talk forever. Like water, Asahi’s voice washed over him.

As Nishinoya tried not to drown in Asahi’s voice his mind clinged onto a word that dared to escaped the cage of his mouth.

“Asahi?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Asahi’s eyes widened at the suddenness of the confession, but before he could respond Nishinoya pressed his mouth against his. Asahi felt a hand push against his sternum, forcing him down onto the bed.

It was now.

They were going to bond now.

“I love you.” Asahi said back, his voice was low and breathy. He raked his hands through Nishinoya’s dark black hair, and repeated, “I love you, I love you, Yuu.”

Nishinoya smiled, he leaned down and took in a deep breath of Asahi’s scent, he kissed and nibbled at his alpha’s neck. Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya and flipped them, so the omega was under him. Nishinoya let out a soft laugh, and as his hand traveled up Asahi’s arms toward his shoulders, he whispered, “Let me be yours, Asahi,”

Nishinoya’s pulled himself up and his mouth met with Asahi’s. His tongue was hot inside the alpha’s mouth, just because he wasn’t in heat didn’t mean his body wasn’t warm enough for them to bond. They had never had sex when Nishinoya wasn’t in heat. It was different this time, it was slow. There was no need to relieve the burning fire that came with being in heat. 

“You’ll always be mine.”

Sex was slow. It was deep kisses and soft words of praise. It was stretched out breaths and tangible sighs.

Once Nishinoya hit orgasam, Asahi bit down on Nishinoya’s neck. Nishinoya whimpered and dug his nails into Asahi’s back.

Asahi’s heart stammered, he felt it slow down and pick up, it was resetting itself to match with Nishinoya. Nishinoya felt as if he was being submerged in a pond made of Asahi of fallen leaves. The air was thick, it was hard to breathe and Nishinoya could feel the tips of his fingers beginning to go numb. 

Asahi felt a wave of emotion smash into him, he blinked tears out of his eyes as Nishinoya let out another whimper. It was Nishinoya’s emotions mixing in with his that was making him cry. Nishinoya’s body was trembling, something weird was happening to his emotions and it was freaking him out. He dug his nails deeper into Asahi’s back, and a slow, summery feeling swept through his veins. Nishinoya’s heart sputtered for a few seconds, and finally, he took in a gasping breath. 

Nishinoya was dizzy.

Asahi let go of Nishinoya neck, and swore, “Shit,” when he saw the puddle of blood leaking from the omega’s neck, “I’m going to get a towel, don’t move.”

Nishinoya nodded.

Asahi rushed down the hallway and into the bathroom, he was tempted to go get Nishinoya’s mom because he wasn’t sure if he did something wrong. Was there supposed to be that much blood? Did he bite down to hard? He grabbed a towel and ran back into the bedroom.

“Calm down, Asahi.” Nishinoya said, as the alpha pressed the towel to his neck, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine,” Asahi helped Nishinoya sit up, “You look really pale, come on, let’s go to the bathroom and clean up.”

Nishinoya nodded and stepped off the bed, his legs were wobbly and the corners of his vision were beginning to black out. He heard Asahi’s voice, but he didn’t hear what he said because the room began to spin. 

Nishinoya fainted, and Asahi caught him before he hit the floor. Asahi carried Nishinoya into the bathtub and began to clean bite. As he was running water down Nishinoya’s neck, the omega’s eyes fluttered open.

“Asahi…”

“Rest, okay?” Asahi advised, “I’ve got you.”

Nishinoya nodded, he trusted Asahi more than anyone. He fell back asleep to the nose of water and the feel of Asahi’s hands washing him.

 

-0-0-0-

 

The next morning Nishinoya woke up to the annoying buzz of his alarm and a dull headache. He was in his own bed, and alone -- but he wasn’t. He fanned his hand over his chest, feeling a sensation he never had before. It was like a vibration. He may have been alone but he knew he wasn’t because he could feel that Asahi was awake and he was nearby. He could feel him even though he wasn’t around.

Asahi knew the moment Nishinoya woke up, he jumped at the sudden vibrating sensation and nearly dropped his coffee.

“You okay, Asahi?” Nishinoya’s mom asked.

He nodded.

She then glanced at the clock, “Yuu needs to wake up soon, or he’s going to be late.”

“I think he’s already awake.”

Seconds later, Nishinoya came running toward the kitchen, he had his school bag in one hand and his jacket in the other. He stopped running when he saw Asahi and the two smiled at each other.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I feel grea --”

“Yuu!” his mother gasped, “What happened to your neck? Why is it bandaged?” she glanced back at Asahi, and then at Nishinoya. It only took her a few seconds before she realized what had happened, tears rolled out from her eyes, “You bonded, didn’t you?”

“Mom, I’m sorry if --”

“No.” she shook her head and hugged Nishinoya, “I’m so happy for you. I want you to be happy, and you are, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” she kissed him on the side of the head, “You kids grow up so fast, ohh my god, I can’t believe you’ve bonded.” she looked back at Asahi, “Have you told your parents?”

“No.”

“Well, I will,” she walked over to her phone at the table, “We need to have a party or something for the both of you.” she took the phone and went into the other room to make the call.

Once she was gone, Asahi dashed toward Nishinoya and embraced him, “Are you sure you’re doing okay? You scared me so much when you fainted.”

“I’m fine, god, Asahi, you know you bite really hard?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was worth it.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

A week after they had bonded, Nishinoya stood outside of Asahi’s bedroom He clutched a box to his chest as he knocked on Asahi’s door.

“Were you sleeping?”

Asahi shook his head, “No I was studying some videos on baking techniques,” he looked down at the box in his mate’s hand, “Hey, is that a pregnancy test?”

Nishinoya nodded, “Yeah, the stick in is my room and the time is almost up and I was wondering if you’d want to be there with me when it says the results.”

One of the more interesting things about being bonded to someone was being able to feel the same emotions they were and at that moment Asahi could hear Nishinoya’s heart pounding in his own head. It was rapid beat, Nishinoya was more nervous than he was showing. 

“Hey, it will be okay.” Asahi put a hand on his shoulder, “No matter what happens, I’ll be here.” he slid his hand down Nishinoya’s arm from his shoulder and grasped onto his hand, “Let’s go to your room and see what it says.”

Asahi and Nishinoya sat on his bed as they waited for the timer on his phone to go off. 

“So, one blue line means negative.” Asahi read the instructions on the back of the box, “And two means positive.”

“Yeah.” 

“Remember, no matter what it says I’ll be here for you.”

“Okay.” 

The timer went off, and Nishinoya nearly tripped over himself as stepped off the bed and walked toward his desk where the stick was. 

Nishinoya held the stick in his hands, it was negative.

He took in a deep breath. 

He wasn’t pregnant. 

“Look!” he jumped onto the bed and held the stick out, “Look, look what it says!”

“One line...you’re not--”

“Nope!” Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi and the two fell onto the bed, “Not right now, anyway.”

Asahi smiled, he could feel the sparks of Nishinoya’s joy zap through him. Nishinoya through the stick across the bedroom and pounded his lips into Asahi’s. 

“We need to be careful if we’re going to…”

“...We will…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!!! <3 <3 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the lovely comments you all have been leaving, you guys are so sweet and wonderful!!! Thanks so much!!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to post this until I had the entire thing was done. However, its been like this for a few weeks now. So, since it's taking me so long to finish this, I decided to post it and make this multi chapter. Also, I'm not sure if this should be apart my main omegaverse or if I should go a different route with this one, and I think that is the reason why its taking me so long to finish.
> 
> Anyway~ I hope you guys enjoyed this!!!! I love hearing from all of you, and your kudos and comments really make my day wonderful!!!! It means a lot for you all to stop by, you have no idea!!! I can't thank you guys enough!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Be well, and I wish the best for you all!!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
